


To the World

by ElSun



Category: Melrose Place
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Secrets are always more fun when knowone knows...





	To the World

In the beginning there was so much to conceal. That hasn’t changed but in a city of millions a secrect is the only thing that binds them. The morning broke the courtyard as the silence was shattered a door slammed and shouting broke her from her sleep. She let out a low growl.  
Sitting up she wanted to get up and yell but as she looked at the clock, she knew she had to get ready.  
When she entered the office she was not at her desk for more than a few seconds before, the phone rang.  
That was unusual because she was always alerted to any calls. Today a call was not alerted. Slowly she went to pick it up. When she suddenly felt a wave of calm envelope her.  
“Bobbie.”  
She picked up the receiver , a small smile gracingthe cornered of her face.  
“Morning sunshine.”  
“You calling what did I miss?”  
“Nothing I just wanted to know someone came looking the found a picture of her. Knowone knows you know how the Goverment is.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t.”  
“Are you here?”  
“I’m nowhere.”  
“Please...”  
Her usual tough as diamonds demeanor was always lighter when they spoke. The two knew what there life was but sometimes in a moment of calm they both wondered if the truth would be as everyone had prepared for.  
“I’m only here in your dreams. See you around Kid.”  
Tbc...


End file.
